Bianca Nico Boa's Abilties/Weapon Skills
Tool/Weapon Skills Growth Climatact: In its base form, it is a short, orange staff with white striped parallel lines and orange round knob on each side. The knobs on its ends can stretch so it can grow in length from either side, depending on the amount of pressure applied to the center *'Mirage Tempo' (蜃気楼 (ミラージュ) テンポ, Mirāju Tenpo?): Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. This was first used to elude Usopp when he asked her to pay for the materials fee.[[]] *'Thunder Trap' (雷雲の罠 (サンダー・トラップ), Sandā Torappu?, literally meaning "Thundercloud Trap"): Nami creates four dark clouds after twirling her weapon. The clouds are capable of producing lightning. This was first used when she was testing out the offensive capabilities of the weapon, which inadvertently shocked some members of the Mink Tribe. Visibly impressed, Raizo refers to this as "marvelous ninjutsu".[[]] *'Thunderbolt Tempo' (サンダーボルト テンポ, Sandāboruto Tenpo?): Nami swings her Clima-Tact downward, and a powerful bolt of lightning strikes her opponent. It seems to require no additional preparation unlike her previous Thunderbolt Tempos. It was first used against Charlotte Brûlée, who was forced to retreat, burned and defeated, into her mirror world.[[]] *'Weather Egg' (天候の卵 (ウェザーエッグ), Wezā Eggu?): Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. **'Rain Spark' (レイン スパーク, Rein Supāku?): After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used in order to soften Cracker's Biscuit Soldiers.[[]] *'Black Ball' (ブラックボール, Burakku Bōru?): Nami is able to generate dark clouds from her Clima-Tact by twirling it around. This was seen to seduce Zeus and stop Big Mom's next attack on the Sanji Retrival Team.[[]] **'Thundercloud Rod' (雷雲 ロッド, Raiun Roddo?): Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It was first used against a group of Big Mom Pirates and accidentally Chopper.[[]] *'Zeus Breeze Tempo' (ゼウスブリーズテンポ, Zeusu Burīzu Tenpo?): This move requires Charlotte Linlin's special Homie, Zeus. Nami feeds Zeus several Black Balls and a Weather Egg with a thunder cloud inside, causing it to grow to a massive size, before maneuvering her Clima-Tact to manipulate them from within Zeus (even against it will), to strike her target with a large lightning attack comprised of both her own and Zeus's full abilities. It was first used against the pursuing Big Mom Pirates, including the captain herself, during the Sanji Retrieval Team's escape from Whole Cake Island after the Tea Party\Wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding. It was strong enough for Charlotte Perospero, a high ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, to believe that it was the Yonko who used this attack.[[]] Non-Canon Attacks *'Gust Sword' (突風 (ガスト) ソード, Gasuto Sōdo?): Nami points her Clima-Tact at an enemy, and a gust of pressurized air shoots her enemy at high speed. This was first used in the anime on Marines.[[]] The air pressure is strong enough to stop Cracker's biscuit soldiers in their tracks in the anime.[[]] *'Thunder Breed Tempo' (サンダーブリードテンポ, Sandā Burīdo Tenpo?) : After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Enel's Deathpiea technique, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down. This was first used in the anime against Zappa.[[]] It can be blocked, as Cracker's biscuit soldiers were able to block the attack with their biscuit shields in the anime.[[]] *'Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana' (蜃気楼 (ミラージュ) テンポ 幻想妖精 (ファタ・モルガナ), Mirāju Tenpo: Fata Morugana?, literally meaning "Mirage Tempo: Illusion Fairy"): Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to form multiple illusions of herself and disappear completely. This was first used in the anime to elude the Marines.[[]] Master Swordwomanship: Bianca inherited Tashgi's masterful swordsmanship putting her in the ranks of the most skilled swordsmen Bianca wields the O Wazamono grade sword: Bianca obtained this sword when she ventured to a island that was plagued with forever sleep, ''This sword was used to seal the gas causing the sleep. Nitoryu Attacks These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitoryu was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santoryu. * '''Taka Nami' (鷹波, Taka Nami?, literally meaning "Hawk Wave"): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. It can be done while standing on the ground. Bianca says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies.[[]] The pun here is Takanami can mean "high waves" in Japanese. This attack was the first non-Santoryu technique Bianca uses in the series. This is called Hawk Wave in the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub. * Sai Kuru (犀回, Sai Kuru?, literally meaning "Rhino Revolve"): Bianca holds her swords in front of herself pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly.[[]] Pun with the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "cycle". This is called Rhino Cycle in the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub and Rhino Rampage in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! (dubbed by 4Kids). * Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (二刀流 ｢居合｣ 羅生門, Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon?, literally meaning "Two Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Thin Life Gate"): A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. Bianca draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. Built in the year 789, the Rashomon was arguably the grandest and most famous gate in Kyoto. The name of this move probably comes from the double-gate/double-sword connotation, as well as being the 'grandest move' in his Nitoryu lineup. This was first seen being used to cut open two sea train carriages filled with Marines and World Government agents (none of the passengers were harmed at all).[[]] In the VIZ manga, this is called Two-Sword Style Castle Gate. In the FUNimation dub this is called Two-Sword Style Sword Draw Rashomon. In the english localization of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, it is called Castle Gate. It is also used as a counter/reversal in Jump Ultimate Stars as opposed to a direct attack. * Nanajuni Pound Ho (七十二煩悩 (ポンド) 鳳, Nanajūni Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 72 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding her two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Bianca then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. This is called 72 Pound Phoenix in the VIZ manga, and 72 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it is written out as "Phoenix of the 72 Kleshas" in the manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "72 Pound Ho" when read out * Nigiri (弐斬り, Nigiri?, literally meaning "Two Cutter"): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to hee right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon,[[]] and Maguma.[[]] The pun in this is taken from sushi - the "Nigiri" in "Nigirizushi" roughly means 'hand-rolled'. This was first seen being used against Kaku. In the FUNimation dub this technique keeps its original name. :* Toro (登楼, Tōrō?, literally meaning "Climbing Tower"): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Bianca swings his swords in an upward motion.[[]] The pun in this is that "Toro" is an expensive cut of tuna for sushi; a more fatty cut than the normal, while the technique's kanji is an actual term for climbing a tower (or to "visit a brothel"); another difference between the tuna "toro" has no extended vowels, while the tower-term "tourou" has two extended "u" vowels when written in romaji. In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tower Climb. :* Otoro (応登楼, Ōtōrō?, literally meaning "Reply Climbing Tower"): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Bianca swings her swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack.[[]] The pun in this is that "Ootoro" is an even more expensive cut of tuna for sushi; the underbelly which is said to be the most flavorful flesh (though in romaji, the kanji for "reply" has another extended "u" vowel as "ou" instead of an "o", making it "outourou"). In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tower Climb Return. :* Hirameki (閃, Hirameki?, literally meaning "Flash"): Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side.[[]] The pun in this is that "Hirameki" is a type of sushi buffet, while "hirameki" is also the kanji's kun'yomi reading. In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Flash. :* Samon (砂紋, Samon?, literally meaning "Sand Drawing"): Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right.[[]] The pun in this is obvious; it sounds like "Salmon", a common fish used for sushi. In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Ripple. :* Maguma (魔熊, Maguma?, literally meaning "Demon Bear"): A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords. The name may be a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of "Magma". In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Demon Bear. *Zanpakutou: Bianca was given a zanpakutou by Yoruichi and Bianca was able to attain and master bankai in a week